


But It's Tradition, Martin!

by finnemoreshusband



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Tradition, Martin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamGaston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGaston/gifts).



> Written as part of a Summer Christmas gift to a-bit-nearer-home on tumblr.. They asked for accidental mistletoe in private.

Arthur carried the boxes of decorations into his house, Martin following close behind with the rest. It had been a brilliant Summer Christmas aboard GERTI today. No passengers, unless a few crates of antiques being transported to Berlin counted.

The boxes were set on the kitchen table. Martin quickly caught his breath and looked around, noticing all the tinsel and bulbs hanging around the rooms. "Wow," he said. "It sure is... festive."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Isn't it, though! Last year Mum didn't want to 'overdecorate' but she wasn't here when I did the decorating so I used _everything_."

Martin happened to glance up, catching a glimpse of something green. "You've even got mistletoe," he observed.

"What?" Arthur looked up. "Oh, that must've been left over from Christmas Christmas..." Then he looked back at Martin. "We're standing under the mistletoe."

Martin suddenly blushed. "Er, you know we don't have to kiss. No one saw so it's not like--"

"But it's tradition, Marin!" Arthur stuck his lower lip out in a pout and stared at Martin with wide eyes.

"...Fine." Martin lightly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and stood on his toes, making himself the perfect height to lean forward and give Arthur a small, dry peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Skip. Merry Summer Christmas"

"Merry Summer Christmas, Arthur."


End file.
